Through Thick and Thin
by Wiggliest-Worm-In-Dirt
Summary: Ray and Lily after highschool.
1. Ray and Lily

He woke up and realized that the movie was long over. Lily was snuggled into his shoulder and the popcorn bowl was upside down on the floor. He wished that they could stay like that forever but his arm was getting numb and he had to work in the morning. He slowly lifted her head and stood up, laying her head back down on the pillow. He then picked her up and carried her into his bedroom, laying her under the warm covers of his bed. Grabbing a pillow and his alrm clock he went out to sleep on the couch.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
She woke up the next morning and realized she wasn't in her bed. She looked to her left and saw a picture of her and Ray on the nightstand and realized she hadn't gone home the night before. She pulled back the covers and stepped out of bed. She shivered as she walked barefoot across the cold floor. She walked into the kitchen and read the note sitting on the counter.  
  
Lily, Sorry I didn't wake you up last night, I was to tired to drive you home. I figured you wouldn't mind since its Saturday. Help yourself to anything you want.  
Love yah,  
Ray  
  
She smiled then dropped the note into the waste paper basket. She turned to the cupboards and dug through them looking for the Cheerios. When she found them she poured herself a bowl and turned the T.V. On. She took a few bites of her cereal and started flipping through channels. When she couldn't find anything she decided on Dora the Explorer. She was Chanting "Swiper no Swiping" as Ray walked in and started laughing.  
  
Ray- May I ask what your doing?  
  
Lily- Learning Spanish of course! What are you doing here?  
  
Ray- I live here!  
  
Lily- I thought you had to work until one.  
  
Ray- It is one!  
  
Lily- Oh my gosh! Did I really sleep in that late? I have to meet Audrey at Mickey's in half an hour!  
  
Ray- Well hurry up and i'll drive you.  
  
Lily ran into the bathroom and quickly pulled Ray's brush through her hair. She dug through her purse and found her body spray and quickly squirted some on her clothing. She then ran into Ray's room and found the hoody she had left there a couple of weeks ago and pulled it over her head. She walked back into the living rom where Ray was sitting on the couch.  
  
Ray- Ready?  
  
Lily- Yeah, Lets go. 15 minutes!  
  
Ray got up, grabbed his keys off the counter and followed Lily out the door. 20 minutes later Ray pulled up in front of Mickey's.  
  
Ray- Do you need a ride home?  
  
Lily- Actually I'm going to spend the night at Audrey's and help her do some last minute packing.  
  
Ray- I can't believe her and Travis are moving to New York!  
  
Lily- I know! Its gunna be weird around here without them.  
  
Just then Audrey came out of the building and motioned for Lily to come inside.  
  
Lily- Gotta go, Love you, bye!  
  
Ray- Love you too, see you tomorrow.  
  
Lily kissed him quickly on the cheek and hooped out of the car. she watched Ray pull away and walked over to Audrey.  
  
Audrey- You're late!  
  
Lily- Sorry! I woke up late and didn't realize how late it was until Ray came home.  
  
Audrey- (smirking) Why were you at Ray's?  
  
Lily- I fell asleep while we were watching a movie. Nothing happened.  
  
Audrey- Uh huh! Right!  
  
Lily- Oh just shut up!  
  
Audrey and Lily walk in and sit on the cxouch.  
  
Audrey- So have you and Ray talked about anything serious?  
  
Lily- I haven't really thought about it, I mean i'm pretty happy with the way things are now.  
  
Audrey- Well, as long as your happy.  
  
Lily- What about you and Travis? Are there wedding bells in the future?  
  
Audrey- I don't know. I was just excited when he asked me to move to New York with him.  
  
Lily- Yeah, We're all gunnna miss you guys.  
  
Audrey- Awww! I'll miss you too!  
  
Audrey leans over and gives Lily a hug. They talk fo another hour and then head back to Audrey's. The apartment is a frenzie with cardboard boxes and newspaper.  
  
Lily- Where do we start?  
  
Audrey- Anywhere. theres really not a whole lot left.  
  
Lily and Audrey start to carefully wrap small knick-knacks and pictures in newspaper. They fill up five boxes by the time they are through.  
  
Audrey- What should we do now?  
  
Lily- I don't know. everythings packed away!  
  
Audrey- Lets just talk  
  
Lily- Okay.  
  
Audrey and Lily found a comfortable spot on the floor and shared stories on when they were little, What they wanted to do when they were a little older and where they wanted to be. They felt like they were teenagers again, sharing their hopes and dreams for the future. It was 3 a.m. when they finally curled up on Audrey's living room floor and went to sleep. 


	2. Moving

Boom Boom Boom  
  
Travis- Audrey! Get up! Lemme in!  
  
Lily jerked awake and walked to Audrey's front door and opened it  
  
Lily- Hey Travis!  
  
Travis- Hey, Isn't Audrey up yet?  
  
Lily- Not yet  
  
Travis- Are you joking me? We only have like 2 hours till' our plane leaves and we have to get all her stuff in the moving van to get it shipped to our new apartment!  
  
Lily- Chill Travis, I'll go wake her up.  
  
Travis- Hurry up! Ray and Robbie are outside waiting!  
  
Lily ran back into Audrey's living room and started shaking Audrey gently.  
  
Lily- Audrey! Get up! we gotta go!  
  
Audrey- Huh? wha...  
  
Lily- We gotta bring down boxes! Its moving day!  
  
Audrey quickly sits up and Travis, Who has been standing in the doorway, walks in. He quickly says good morning to Audrey and grabs a box. He then walks out the door.  
  
Lily- Come on, lets help him.  
  
Each of the girls grabs a box and walks out to the moving van and carefully set it in. Ray sneaks up behind Lily and tickles her. She quickly turns around almost smacking him in the face.  
  
Lily- Hey babe.  
  
Ray- Hey, you ridin with me to the airport?  
  
Lily- Of course not! God, you make it sound like i like you or something!  
  
Lily starts laughing and kisses Ray tenderly on the lips  
  
Robbie- God you guys, get a room!  
  
Ray- (shrugs his shoulders) Alright, see yah.  
  
Ray grabs Lily's hand and starts to slowly pull her away.  
  
Lily- Ray! come on, stop. We promised we'd help Travis and Audrey.  
  
Ray- (whining sarcastically) Awww! You never let me have any fun!  
  
Ray & Lily walk back to where Travis, Robbie and Audrey are standing.  
  
Travis- Ah, So you decided to rejoin us!  
  
Ray- (pouting) Only because She made me!  
  
Audrey- Theres a few more boxes in the apartment, Travis you wanna help me?  
  
Lily- No! I will!  
  
Audrey- uhh, Okay. We'll be back in a minute.  
  
Audrey and Lily walk back into the nearly empty apartment and Lily goes and grabs one of the two remaining boxes.  
  
Audrey- So what did you want to tell me?  
  
Lily- huh?  
  
Audrey- The way you jumped at the chance to help me carry out boxes isn't like you! Whats up?  
  
Lily- Well.... I uh...I might be pregnant.  
  
Audrey- Oh my gosh! are you serious? Thats so great!  
  
Lily- I wish I was as excited as you are.  
  
Audrey- I take it you're not to thrilled about this.  
  
Lily- Not really, I mean I'm only 20 years old.  
  
Audrey- Have you talked to Ray yet?  
  
Lily- No, I don't know how to tell him. I want to be absolutely sure first.  
  
Audrey- Have you made a Doctors appointment yet?  
  
Lily- Yeah, I find out tomorrow.  
  
Lily starts to cry  
  
Lily- What am I gunna do if I am? I can't raise a baby1 I don't know the first thing about kids!  
  
Audrey-Aww sweety! Everything will be fine!  
  
Lily- How can you be so sure?  
  
Audrey- I just am, now we better get back outside.  
  
Audrey reaches over and wipes Lily's tears. Then audrey picks up the last box and walks out of the apartment, closing the door behind her. When they get outside they put the boxes in the back of the van and Travis pulls the door down. Lily walks silently over to Ray's car and gets in. A few minutes later they pull out.  
  
Ray- Whats wrong?  
  
Lily- Nothing, why?  
  
Ray- Your eyes are all red, have you been crying?  
  
Lily- I'm just really upset about Audrey leaving, Thats all.  
  
Ray- Are you sure? You look kind of pale.  
  
Lily- Whats with the third degree? I'm fine okay?  
  
Ray- Okay okay! No need to get upset! If something was wrong though you'd tell me, right?  
  
Lily- Just drive okay?  
  
Ray- Whatever  
  
They drove the last 20 minutes in silence. Lily held back tears as she looked out the window at people smiling and laughing. They all seemed so carefrre, She wished she could trade places with them. They found a parking spot and got out of the car. Lily gained control of her emotions and put a fake smile on her face. They walked over to where Robbie's car was and Robbie, Travis and Audrey stepped out. Robbie opens the trunk and Travis grabs the bags.  
  
Travis- (to Audrey) Ready?  
  
Audrey- As i'll ever be. 


End file.
